


Unexpected

by gothamgirl28



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Multi, Protective Siblings, Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamgirl28/pseuds/gothamgirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sybil are out together for the first time since Rory's birth when they run into Aislinn, Tom's younger sister, and Matthew, Tom's best friend, out on a date. How will Tom react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as 25 Days of the Bransons.

28 February 2015

It was a little after 8 p.m. and Tom and Sybil were leaving the BFI Southbank after seeing Pat and Mike, discussing the film and where to go for some coffee. They had just turned the corner when they saw Aislinn, Tom's younger sister, and Matthew, Tom's best friend and his sister-in-law's ex, kissing.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight. Sybil, having known that Aislinn and Matthew were seeing each other for weeks, wasn’t surprised, but knew that her husband was very protective of his younger sister. She raised her eyes to the heavens, silently asking the universe for guidance.

“Matthew,” Tom barked, “what the hell are you doing with my sister?!”

Aislinn and Matthew jumped apart, startled by the interruption and its source. They turned toward Sybil and Tom, a sheepish expression coming over Matthew’s face while the young Irish woman next to him was defiant.

“Well, um, Aislinn and I…we’ll we’ve been, you know…” Matthew stuttered out.

“I don’t know,” tersely replied Tom.

“Oh for Heaven’s sake, Tom!” exclaimed Aislinn. “We’re on a date. We just had dinner and are going to the cinema to see a movie. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well, it is to me!” he shouted in response.

Sybil decided to intervene before Tom did something he would regret. Besides, people were starting to stare.

Grasping her husband’s arm firmly, she finally spoke. “Tom, let’s go get some coffee and let them continue on with their date. They’re both coming over tomorrow for the rugby match. You can calmly talk this over with them then.”

Tom glanced at his wife’s face and read the look she was giving him. Now is not the time or place. He sighed and nodded his head.

Sybil turned to Aislinn and Matthew and smiled. “Have fun you two!” she exclaimed, before walking away with Tom.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in a Caffé Nero, Sybil sipping her vanilla rooibos tea while Tom clutched his cappuccino. After several minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

“My best friend and my sister.”

Sybil tried not to laugh at his words. She knew this wasn’t something that Tom was going to take well. However, she was on the newly dating couple’s side and decided to be proactive.

Rubbing Tom’s back, she asked, “Is it really such a terrible thing that they’re seeing each other?”

He nodded his head. “Yes. What if they break up? What if Matthew and Mary decide to get back together? I don’t want my sister to get hurt.”

“Mary and Matthew are not going to get back together.”

Tom gave an exasperated look to his wife. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“In this instance, I do.” She sighed before continuing. “Mary finally told me two weeks ago why she and Matthew split up. He wants to have children at some point and Mary doesn’t. A year apart didn’t change anything for either of them. It’s not something you can compromise over.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She shrugged. “It wasn’t my place. I’m only telling you now because I know how protective you are of Aislinn and I wanted to remove one worry about their relationship.”

“Fine,” Tom responded, “he won’t break her heart that way. But there are so many other ways she could get hurt.”

“So can he,” retorted Sybil. “There’s nothing you can do about that.”

“I just wish they had told me before I found out like that.”

* * *

1 March 2015

Tom was getting Rory dressed for that afternoon’s England versus Ireland Six Nations rugby match when he heard the doorbell ring. He continued putting clothes on Rory, buttoning up the white IRFU onesie his father had sent to Rory and slipping on the grey and white striped pants with the shamrock on the back. It was as he was reaching for the shamrock socks that he heard Moira shriek in delight. There was only one person it could be: Matthew.

He sighed. Tom wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Matthew. He was still upset about Aislinn and Matthew dating. If he was being honest with himself, he was more afraid of losing his best friend than anything else. What would happen if the relationship didn’t work out?

Tom couldn’t stay upstairs forever. He put the sock on Rory’s feet and a green beanie on his head, carefully picked him up, and walked downstairs. Entering the living room, he saw Moira, dressed all in green, sitting on Matthew’s lap. Aislinn was sitting next to him and the little girl figured out her aunt and her favorite person were together, which thrilled her to no end.

“Daddy! Matew and Auntie Ash are here!”

He smiled at his little girl. “I see, love.”

Aislinn looked at her brother holding a now sleeping Rory. She glanced at Matthew for a moment before speaking. “Moira, why don’t you come into the kitchen with me. I think your mummy could use some help.”

“Okay, Auntie Ash.”

Together, aunt and niece went to assist Sybil with the food, leaving Tom and Matthew alone. Matthew, on getting a good view of Rory’s outfit, laughed. “Where did you get the shirt?”

“It’s a onesie actually and my father sent it.”

Tom placed Rory into his bassinet.

“Do you want a drink?” he asked.

Matthew nodded. “Beer if you have it.”

“I’ll be right back.”

He left the room and entered the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. He pulled out two beer bottles and popped off the caps. Returning to the living room, Tom handed one to Matthew and sat down.

Each man took a swig from their bottles and sat in silence for several minutes. It was Tom who finally ended it.

“She’s my little sister, Matt.”

“I know, Tom. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I know how protective you are of Aislinn. Hell, everyone knows it. I know her one ex was a real piece of work and you are wary of anyone she dates. I just wanted a chance to get to know her without you interfering.”

“I would not have interfered.”

Matthew gave Tom an incredulous look.

“Okay, I might have interfered. But she’s my sister and you’re my best friend. I mean, how did this even happen.”

Matthew smiled. “My firm moved to a new building and it’s the same one where Aislinn’s office is. We ran into each other heading into work one day and agreed to meet for lunch. We had a nice time and she asked me out. I said yes before I could even think about it.”

Tom nodded. “Do you care for her?”

Matthew smiled tenderly, thinking if his girlfriend of a month. “Yes, I do. Very much.”

Tom sighed and took a swig from his bottle. “God knows she can do worse than you.”

“Thank you.”

“She could also do better.”

Matthew rolled his eyes, but smiled at his best friends words. They sat for several minutes, neither talking, but thinking over their conversation.

Tom took a sip of his beer and glanced at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. He made a decision.

“If you break her heart, I’ll break your legs.”

Matthew turned to look at Tom and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They both took a swig from their beers and turned back to the pre-match commentary.

“Are you ready to see England kick Ireland’s ass?”

Tom chuckled. “This is one time the English will not be kicking any Irish ass on Irish soil.”

The two men laughed and began an animated debate on their respective teams.

Unbeknownst to them, Aislinn and Sybil had been watching them for a few minutes. Both shook their heads, with Sybil muttering, “Men.”

“I know,” replied Aislinn.


End file.
